Spend the Night
by Autumnsonlyone
Summary: A songfic. Toby doesn't want her to go. Please read and review.


Just to be clear, The thoughts that Toby picks up from Amy are in bold italics. Song lyrics are in regular italics. Enjoy. Please Read and review.

Spend the Night:

Toby Logan was sitting on the couch in his apartment pouting. He glanced out the window at the heavily falling snow and noted that the streets were almost deserted. He knew the temperature was very low and he didn't want his girlfriend, Amy, leaving the apartment to attempt to go home when it was so bad out. He looked at Amy who was putting her hiking boots on.

"Amy. Please, Why don't you stay here awhile longer? I can put you up in my bed. I'll sleep on the couch. The weather is getting really bad and I don't wan't anything to happen to you. I know you've never spent the night here with me or with anyone else for that matter, but I don't want you out in this weather. Please. Don't go." Amy finished putting her boots on and shook her head.

"Toby. Don't please. It doesn't feel right. Please understand honey. I don't want anything to happen between us. It would scare me if we got too caught up and couldn't stop. It's better that I go home. I don't live far. You know that. It's just better this way. I have already been here for a long time." Toby folded his arms across his chest and turned away from her, pouting a little bit again. Amy rolled her eyes and picked her jacket. Toby reached for the power butten and turned the radio on.

_"How did it get so late, where did the night go to  
Strange how it slips away when I'm with you  
I know it's almost two, I know you should leave, but wait  
I've thought it over and there's something I gotta say."_

"Amy. I love you and therefore I can't let you walk out that door. I have plenty of clean clean clothes and plenty of food for the both of us." Toby grabbed her by the arm as she attempted to put her coat on and reach the door. He kissed her.

_"Why don't you spend the night? Somehow it seems so right  
Why does it have to end so soon, please stay 'til the morning light  
It's such a long way home, and you'd only be alone  
Ah, come on now, why don't you spend the night?"_

Amy didn't move. Her heart was thumping so badly and loud that she was positive that Toby could hear it. Toby was watching her uncertainly. He was very unsure of how she was going to react. He'd never grabbed her that way before. Nor had he ever kissed her lips that harshly.

_"Maybe I spoke too soon and maybe my timing's wrong  
Or maybe it's something I shouldn't have said at all  
But when I look in your eyes, I feel like we're almost one  
Ah, something tells me the night's only just begun."_

Amy shook her head a little and pulled her arm out of Toby's grasp. She put a trembling hand to her lips as well. She closed her eyes for a moment and sat down heavily on the couch, putting a hand over here heart. Toby snapped to attention, glancing at her with a critical eye.

_**'I want to stay. I really do. But I am still trying to get comfortable around Toby again. Especially after being raped six months ago. How do I get my life back?'**_

Toby knelt by Amy and took her hand in his.

"Amy. I know that you are scared and are still trying to be comfortable around me. Especially after being raped. I know that you are scared and you are still afraid of intimacy. I am not saying that you have to sleep with me or even be in the same room as me when you go to bed. I just want to make sure you are safe." Toby didn't have to tell her that he knew what she was thinking. He had already told her that her could read minds. Amy nodded.

"Toby. I know that you aren't going to hurt me. I know that you won't take advantage of me. But I am still scared. Can you understand that Toby? Truly understand how I am feeling?" Toby shook his head.

"No. I can't. I have never been raped. And I wouldn't know how to go about getting my life back after going through that horror. I do know though, that you don't shut everyone out and become a shell of your former self. And that's exactly what you are doing Amy. The Amy I know wouldn't give up. She'd fight."

_"Why don't you spend the night? Somehow it seems so right  
Why does it have to end so soon, please stay 'til the morning light  
It's such a long way home, and you'd only be alone  
Ah, come on now, why don't you spend the night?"_

Amy stood up and walked over to the window. She wrapped her arms around herself and stared out into the heavy snow. Toby came up behind her and gently drew her into his embrace and hugged her. She turned to him and laid her head on his chest and started weeping.

"I love you Toby. I'll Stay. Only for tonight. I can't stay any longer." She tentatively kissed him on the lips quickly. Toby Smiled. He scooped her up and twirled her around and then set her back down on her feet before releasing her.

"Ok. Take the boots and coat off and I will go clean up my bed for you. I will sleep on the couch tonight. You will have all the privacy that you want and need. Ok?" Amy nodded and sat down on the couch to wait. While she waited, she listened to the ending of the song.

_"Why don't you spend the night? Somehow it seems so right  
Why does it have to end so soon, please stay 'til the morning light  
It's such a long way home, and you'd only be alone  
Ah, come on now, why don't you spend the night?_

_Ah, come on now, why don't you spend the night?"_

When the song had ended, Amy stood up and walked into Toby's room. She watched him make up the bed. Suddenly he turned to look at her.

_**"I want to try to be with him. Maybe just snuggling with him. I don't know."**_

Toby was still looking at her.

"If you are sure Amy. We will do it at your pace, not mine." Amy nodded and moved into his outstretched arms smiling.


End file.
